The present invention relates to a light modifier as used in the image capture industry, such as, photography, video or other relatively well known mediums. The modifier is used to achieve the type of lighting that is desirable to capture the image of the subject. Ambient or artificial lighting can be used with the modifier of the present invention.
Each particular area and subject that is to be lighted will dictate the type and intensity of light that is needed. In some applications, direct light from the light source without any alteration may be required. In other situations direct light maybe to strong or cast overly distinct shadows on the subject. In other applications, more indirect or diffused light maybe necessary to create the proper lighting effect. It is desirable to have a light modifier that is a self-contained unit that is easy to position and use and can create several different types of lighting effects on a subject.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a light modifier which will create varying types of light effects on a subject.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a light modifier that is capable of producing the various lighting effects while still being lightweight, compact and easily transported and stored.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a light modifier that is useable with a wide variety of light sources.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from a review of the following specification, drawings and claims.